


He went home

by Voltron_Fanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Finished, Hunk Needs A Hug, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Klance!Klance!Klance!, Multi, Shallura if you squint, Spirit Lance?, Voltron needs a hug, first fic, happy? ending, poor lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_Fanatic/pseuds/Voltron_Fanatic
Summary: Lance ends up getting the short end the stick and dies.Keith is left behind to deal with them.





	He went home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book so please be nice and tell me how to improve in the comments below  
> I would also super appreciate if you kudos or give me prompts.   
> Kudos really give me the courage to write more!

Keith stood there in horror as the Cuban boy stood up, covered in blood. The once blue paladin had now been stained red with his own blood. The Cuban boy laughed dryly as he slowly approached Keith, wincing at every step he took.  
“Hey,” Lance said, his voice cracking. Lance heaved in and out, sounding as if he was a fish gasping for air.  
“If I die, do you think I would go back home?” Lance asked the red paladin as he laid against Keith. Keith snapped out of his daze and picked up Lance in the most painless way.  
“You’re not going to die… Don’t say that.” Keith said, his voice soft yet wavering. Keith hoped he hadn’t given away his panic.  
“I-” Lance tried to speak, but he was silenced by Keith. Keith took off running, sprinting towards the nearest exit and getting in the black lion. The lion flickered to life and Keith spoke into the comm, “Lance is injured. Get a healing pod set up and get someone to grab Red.” Keith had hoped no one could hear his voice crack when he spoke.  
Pidge bombarded Keith with questions, “What happened? Is Lance okay? Where are you? Can-”  
Keith cut Pidge off, “Red is on top of the galra ship. I’m going to the castle.” Keith could hear some obvious grumbling but Pidge complied. Keith landed in the Corridor and set Black down. He scrambled out of the lion, Lance carefully in his arms.  
Coran was there to greet him in the hallway, “How’s Lance, I have a-” his voice fell short as he glanced at all the blood. Coran didn’t burst into tears like most would. Instead, he fell into silence and put a grim expression on. Coran took Lance and walked as fast as possible to the healing pods.  
Coran put Lance in the pod before turning around and simply stated, “Hunk and Pidge went to get Red.” Keith craned his head to see the healing pod turning a deep orange. His eyes widened at the sight.  
“W-What’s it doing,” Keith said. His confident facade failed as he tripped over his words. Keith felt his eyes watering and glazing over.  
“It’s… Taking the last thoughts and memories and stores them.” Coran said. Keith tried to lunge at the pod.  
He screamed, “Why isn’t it healing! Lance isn’t Dying!” His eyes watered up and he broke free, banging on the pod.  
“He’ll get to say goodbye,” Coran said. Coran looked so emotionless as if he knew this was coming. Footsteps came in behind them.  
“Hey guys is Lance o-” Hunk stopped in his tracks, staring at the pod as the orange light faded.  
“The pod’s just in a different healing mode r-right?” Hunk wavered as he stared at the blood splattered across the pod. Hunk stared down at the floor. Pidge didn’t do any better. They stared at the pod as if trying to make Lance come back to life. Tears streamed out of their eyes.  
The next was Allura and Shiro. They turned the corner and froze. Shiro looked away as Allura approached the pod, placing a hand on the glass. Allura turned around and walked away.  
At the entrance, she said, “You should leave while the pod burns him.” Her voice shaky but strong. People left one by one, Leaving Hunk, Coran, and Keith sitting in the room. Keith held his head in his hands as he silently cried. Coran glanced at him and left, leaving only Keith and Hunk. Hunks eyes were swollen but he silently whispered to Keith, “It’s not your fault..” but the anger in his voice betrayed him. Hunk waited for a moment before saying, “You should leave.” Keith knew better than to fight him about it so he got up and left.  
Keith entered his room and cried huge tears. Pidge stomped up to his door and walked in, her cheeks drowned with wet tears.  
“IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT” She screamed. I know, he thought.  
“HE'S DEAD AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT,” She screamed again.  
“I know.” He murmured. Coran and Shiro ran in and restrained Pidge who liked like they were about to tear Keith to pieces.  
“YOU COULDVE SAVED HIM.” She said once more.  
“I KNOW ALREADY,” Keith yelled as Pidge looked taken aback, as her eyes streamed out more tears and her body went slack. The two men dragged Pidge out. Keith sat back down on the bed and let the tears fall down to the floor.  
“I’m sorry,” he said.

+  
Coran walked into the living room to find most of the paladins sitting on the couch sullenly. Shiro sat with Allura as she sobbed silently. Pidge and Hunk huddled close to the end, Hunk comforting Pidge as she wailed in despair. Coran took it all in before noticing that Keith was gone.  
“Perhaps you could point me to where Keith is?” he said, his voice attempting to be cheerful but failed.  
Pidge smiled at Coran with a thankful glance before turning sullen again, “In his room,” they croaked, their voice scratchy from crying a long time. Coran smiled at them before walking over to Keith’s room. He knocked on the door but had no response. Keith was huddled up in the corner of his bed.  
“I have an announcement. Do you need help getting up?” Coran said, sounding hopeful. Keith shook his head in silence. The red paladin seemed to take painfully long to get up and sit on the couch opposite of Pidge and Hunk. Pidge bared her teeth at him.  
“Before Lance uh,” Coran contemplated the right word.  
“He. He went home.” Keith said, almost a whisper. Hunk and Pidge looked at him waiting for him to speak louder.  
“He said that when he d-d-died, he would go h-home,” Keith said. He could already feel his eyes welling up.  
“Before that, we were. We were able to collect the last message before we put him down.” Coran said. Shiro grimaced at the term used to put down a dog. Allura was the only one who understood Corans struggle for the right words.  
“We have the message set-up if you would like to.. Well. Hear it.” Coran said finally. Hunk, Pidge, and Keith looked up in agreement. Coran walked off, motioning for them to follow him. The paladins followed. The group walked into the room where Allura originally spoke to her father. Coran turned on the machine as it started to whirr. A hologram appeared to reveal Lance, looking exactly like nothing happened.  
“Whoa, what happened. I thought I. Well. Died” Lance thought aloud. Allura let out a nerve-wracking gasp.  
“HUnjodoivs,” Lance said, his words seemed to combine into one thing at the same time. Coran started jabbing at a couple of buttons until Lance was only speaking a single thought He continued, “I ----- y-- Pidge.” Pidge looked at the hologram as if hoping it was really Lance.  
“You were the smartest little gremlin I ever met. I don’t care what gender or what your real name is. You’ll always be my friends. I was so ecstatic to have such a friend like you. If I did die, I want you to move on. Please promise me you’ll find your brother for me. I’ll miss you Katie” Lance said almost lovingly. Pidge looked away and leaned into Shiro, too tired to cry.  
“Hunk, my man. What would I do without you? I’d probably still be in the Garrison failing classes if it weren’t for you,” Hunk laughed dryly, “I know when something bad happens, it makes you lose your interest in doing things. When your grandma died, you stopped cooking for a long while,” Lance paused, “Please keep doing what you love. I don’t want everyone to eat space goo all the time.” Hunk nodded, “Thank you so much Haku. I am so thankful for having you by my side.” Hunk was left in silent tears once again.  
“Ah, Shiro and Allura. Two peas in a pod. Seriously though, it’s cringe just to watch you try to ask the other out.” Shiro and Allura blushed and Pidge muttered something like ‘About time’, “You guys were the dependable leaders of Voltron. Jesus, I hope this doesn’t hit you too hard.” Shiro just shakes his head, “You guys are always there for us, guiding us. Don’t put the blame on yourselves. You always do when something bad happens. I wish you were there in the beginning. Thanks, Space Dad and Space mom.” He paused, snickering to himself. Shiro opened his mouth and closed it again. Allura smiled, her cheeks shining with wet liquid (Keith thought it was tears at first).  
“Coran. When have you ever wronged me? You were so much more than just a teammate.” Corran smiled bitter sweetly. “You were there in the hardest times. You appreciated all my jokes. You were one of the best family I ever had. Kinda like a Space Uncle.” Lance smiled. “Next time though, let Hunk do the cooking.” Lance smiled and the others Paladins laughed dryly.  
Keith looked again at the hologram, waiting for Lance to mention him. Lance had paused a moment before opening his mouth. “Keith. Oh Keith,” Lance's eyes seemed to soften when he said his name. “I am so sorry. If I was to die, that would leave alone. Maybe we could’ve had a different life. Maybe things would be different.” Lance had looked devastated when he said that. “I love you so much. Even if we did tell it to the world, it probably wouldn’t end up any different.” Pidge looked at Keith with such an apologetic and shocked look, it made Keith feel bad. “I wish I could’ve lived a life back on earth, maybe have a child, but life doesn’t work that way.” Lance frowned, “Please, move on for me. Te Amo Keith.” The hologram flickered of as Keith fell to the floor, crying the most horrible cries any of the Paladins have ever heard. Pidge ran into him and hugged him on the floor and started crying loudly as well. Hunk and Shiro joined silently in the huge pile. Allura stood with Coran in the back. Coran hugged her tightly as she sobbed. The feels were real  
+  
A day went by and Keith found Pidge waiting for him at his door, her hand looked like she about to knock on the door. Pidge lowered her hand and opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut her mouth before opening it again. She finally spoke, “ I’m sorry.” Keith kept a poker face to try to hide the warmth that hid inside. Hey, he wasn’t that easy to get. “Would you like to come in?” he said. Pidge hesitated before nodding slowly. She walked in and just stood. “You can sit down,” Keith said. Pidge did and Keith sat down with her. Once Keith sat, Pidge hugged him. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you l-loved him and I just yelled at you when-” Pidge stuttered until Keith silenced her. “I still love him,” he said in barely a whisper. Pidge stared at him before hugging into his chest and bawling out. “H-how,” Pidge sniffled, “can you comfort us when y-you had s-s-such a de-,” Pidge hiccuped, “deep relationship.” Keith could only smile. “Because Lance didn’t die. He went home.” Pidge looked at him and smiled softly. “Yeah, that bastard got us worried for nothing. Maybe we could visit him sometime.” Keith and Pidge smiled, knowing exactly where Lance's home was. The Sandy Beaches of Cuba.

Somewhere and someplace in the future…  
Lance sat silently as the paladins and his family came out to his funeral. Keith had his hair cut short and had a scar over one eye. Pidge had grown out their hair and was put up in a messy bun. She was about Keith's height now. Shiro and Allura held hands. Allura seemed to have not grown at all. Shiro's hair had become black again and his hair floof pulled back. Hunk seemed to grow a husky beard and his body now a rival of football players. Slowly, people left until there was only Keith. Keith stared into the water and murmured a single word. “I’m home.”


End file.
